Those Three Words
by plimzwibble
Summary: There were a lot of three word phrases, and a lot of emotion involved in them. Like, "I love you," or "I hate you," or "I don't know," or even "See you later!" but there is nothing like hearing the one that everyone dreads the most.


Will and Emma sat there in complete shocked silence. There were a lot of three word phrases, and a lot of emotion involved in them. Like, "I love you," or "I hate you," or "I don't know," or even "See you later!" but there is nothing like hearing the one that everyone dreads the most. Will and Emma were sitting in the doctors office trying to process the words that the doctor had just said to Will.

"You have cancer." he had said, his voice hard and void of emotion, it had to be when you were telling people day after day that their lives as they know it are over.

"I'm sorry what?" Emma said sadly, they had both known in the back of their heads that this is what was going to happen. "What type does he have?"

"Non-Hodgkins Lymphoma, it is a type of blood cancer that has to do with Will's white blood cells. Will has stage 2, which is not the worst and not the best. We are going to treat him with a mix of chemotherapy and radiation." The doctor said.

Will spoke up for the first time. "How long do I have?"

"Well Will, there is really no way to tell, but at this time I don't think that we need to put a time to it. You just need to live your life and I don't want to give you a date and have that hanging over your head." the doctor said reassuringly.

"Can I still work?" Will asked.

"For now yes, but I would limit the amount of time that you spend there."

"But I am the Glee Club coach, I need to be there after school for rehearsals." Will said, there was no way that on top of all that he had found out that he was going to give up on coaching the Glee Club, he had promised the kids that he would win Nationals with them this year.

"Well I suggest trying to cut back on rehearsals or that you don't go to all of them. This treatment that you are going to be doing is extremely draining and you are going to need rest." he said.

"I can't do that to the kids." Will said stubbornly.

"Will, this is about you, for once think of yourself and not the kids." Emma said taking his hand.

"Emma, you know that I live for these kids and I can't just stop going to rehearsals even if I wanted to." Will said, he was not going to budge any time soon.

"Just think about it Will." The doctor said. "Now we just need to set up your first chemo/radiation appointment and I will let you two go."

XX

"Emma, I don't know what to tell them, its been two weeks since I found out and I still can't find a way to tell them. My hair is starting to fall out! I have told Shannon, Figgins and even Sue. Why can't I tell the kids?' Will asked sadly. He was sitting in his girlfriends office waiting for the day to end so he could go to rehearsal.

"Will, I don't know how to tell you to tell them. I know that they need to hear it from you and soon. I am sure that they have noticed that something is wrong, you look awful, Sue has been nice to you and the club and you have been missing rehearsal they will figure it out soon and you need to tell them before they find out on their own." Emma said, the bell rang. "Tell them, today." she said before giving him a kiss and pushing him out of the office.

When Will walked into the choir room everyone was already in there; Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Blaine, Brittany, Santana, Mercedes, Sam, Mike, Tina, Rory, Artie, Quinn, Puck and Sugar. They were all staring at him as he walked in. The girls were all sitting together and looked as if they had stopped talking abruptly when he had walked in. The boys sat together looking confused.

"Hi guys, sorry I wasn't here yesterday-" Will started but was cut off by Rachel.

"Mr. Schue, what is going on with you lately?" Rachel asked. "You seem off."

"Berry is right Mr. Schue, you seem like your hiding something and you look like crap!" Santana said.

"San, be nice." Brittany said slapping her arm.

"What he does!" she said defensively. "Sorry Mr. Schue."

"We're worried about you Mr. Schuester." Tina said.

"You guys are right, I have been hiding something from you. I didn't know how to tell you. I am really sorry that I have to tell you this, but I have cancer, I have stage 2 Non-Hodgkins Lymphoma. It is a blood cancer that is effecting my white blood cells. I have been getting chemotherapy and radiation for the past two weeks." Will said.

The kids sat there shocked and silent much like he had when he first had. Then one by one starting with Puck and Santana the kids stood up and enveloped him in one large group hug.

* * *

><p>Should I continue? Please review!<p> 


End file.
